Harry Potter 8
by theshapeshifter75
Summary: this is the story of the events right after the defeat of lord voldemort. I changed the rating to M just in case I put something dirty.
1. Prologue

**This story takes place right after the last chapter in deathly hallows but before the 19 years later part.**


	2. Chapter 2

** The Aftermath of the war.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione said goodbye to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "I want to have some time alone", Harry said. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then followed Harry to Gryffindor Tower. "I just want to take a nap. I'm just exhausted you know what with dying and coming back to defeat Voldemort. It took a lot out of me." Ron laughed and said " Yeah I would be tired too after that." Then Hermione and Ron left Harry and went back to the Great Hall. Harry climbed the stairs to his bed.

"Harry, Harry, HARRY!!!" He grumbled as he put his glasses on. Harry's ex-girlfriend and Ron's sister Ginny Weasley was standing by Harry's bed. Ginny smiled at Harry and they hugged each other. Harry wanted so bad to kiss her. He didn't have to wait long. " I missed you, Harry," she said with a tear in her eyes. She pressed her lips to Harry's and they kissed a long and passionate kiss. Harry was taken aback by this. "So you want to pick up where we left off then?", Harry asked questioningly. She smiled a sexy smile then said, " Of course I do." This time Harry kissed her while saying that he love Ginny with all his heart.

When they broke apart, Harry remembered that Ginny woke him up yelling at him. "Er, Ginny ? Why did you wake me up for?" For a quick second, Ginny looked confused then a look of dawning came to her face. " I forgot for a second. Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt want to talk to everyone that was involved in this battle. I think they also want to talk to you, Harry." Harry rolled his eyes and said "It figures" and then, holding hands, Harry and Ginny walked down to the Great Hall.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I need to think about McGonagall's and Shacklebolt's speeches and what will happen next. Stay tuned and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2-A New Beginning **

Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall. It was still filled with people but the dead and some of the damage to Hogwarts had been cleaned up. Some of the Hogwarts staff and the Order were heard saying "reparo". Harry saw Kingsley Shacklebolt, temporary Minister of Magic, flick his wand and a podium with the Ministry of Magic symbol appeared. Professor McGonagall taped her goblet with a spoon to attract attention.

" Thank you Minerva," Kingsley said, " As temporary Minister of Magic, I would like to thank everyone of you for helping to fight the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy will have their wands taken away and will spend a year in a muggle prison. The rest of the Death Eaters that are not the Malfoy's will be sent to our newly improved Azkaban prison. Now back to the students, teachers, Dumbledore's Army and the members of the Order of the Phoenix. It took a measurable amount of courage to fight an evil organization many fully trained wizards would be frightened of. I would like to thank Neville Longbottom for destroying Voldemort's snake, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger for destroying Voldemort's way to survival and I would greatly like to thank Mr. Harry Potter for also destroying Voldemort's way to survival and for defeating a wizard that most people couldn't kill, thus bringing the wizarding world closer to peace. I would like to call a toast to Mr. Harry Potter for his bravery.

After Kingsley said this, goblets of wine appeared on the tables. " Harry Potter" everyone said. Ginny kissed Harry to much applause. Harry didn't notice but Ginny saw that Cho Chang looked mad and she was crying. Ginny didn't feel too sorry for her though. Cho had stood by her friend, Maria Edgecombe after she told on Dumbledore's Army. Ginny had Harry forever now, though.

Kingsley quieted everyone then he got back up to the podium and said " Now I would like to introduce the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Minerva McGonagall!" There was much applause as Kingsley changed the podium to have the Hogwarts Crest on it and changed the decoration of Hogwarts from the ones Voldemort had wanted to the original house colors. McGonagall got up to the podium and started her speech. " Thank you everyone. As new Headmistress, I would also like thank everyone who fought so bravely. I would like to appoint Professor Sprout as Deputy Headmistress. Also Mr. Oliver Wood, a former Quidditch player and former Gryffindor, has accepted my offer to hire him as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We still need to appoint a new Transfiguration teacher. Also anyone who missed their seventh year because of recent events may come back to finish their seventh year if the choose too. It's not required to but many of you would be wise to come back. That's all I have to say. Oh, I need Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up and followed McGonagall to the headmistress's office. " Go on in Minerva", said the gargoyle at the entrance to the office. The four of them stood on the stairs that took them up to the office. "Sit down please", McGonagall said. The three friends sat down in the chairs. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore waved at them before asking, "Minerva, are you the new Headmistress?" When she nodded yes, Dumbledore smiled. McGonagall stared at the three of them then she said, " Now then, we need to talk about your educations. Are you three planning on coming back." At once all three of them said "Of course we are!" McGonagall smiled as Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Can I speak for a moment, Minerva?", he asked. She nodded yes so he continued, " If it is alright with Molly and Arthur, I would like you to stay at the Burrow. It is a law that you have to stay with someone until you finish your education. Also I want to know if you plan on using Number 12 Grimmauld Place as your future home?" Harry knew he couldn't possibly live in the house Sirius had felt trapped in and he would _not_ raise kids in that house. "No,"Harry said, "Kingsley can use it as the meeting place for the Order. I think everyone in this room knows why I won't live there. Dumbledore gave Harry one of his looks then said "Very well," Dumbledore said "We will let him know. Kreacher can stay there too unless you need him." Harry smiled at Dumbledore even though he was already in here earlier, not too long after the final battle.

McGonagall got up and said "You three may go now. I need to talk to Molly and Arthur about your living arrangements Potter." She left and Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to sit with Neville, Luna, and Ginny. About 5 minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked up with Bill, Fleur Delacour, Charlie, Percy, and George following. Mr. Weasley said "We are going to have Fred, Remus, and Tonk's funeral on Monday. We are going to take a portkey in Hogsmeade." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Percy, George, Bill, Fleur and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked to Hogsmeade. There was an old license plate on the ground. They all touched it and it took them to...

**I hope you enjoy this. Tomorrow I should get chapter 3 out soon and you'll find out where they portkeyed too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to the Burrow.**

The Burrow. Other than Hogwarts the Burrow, the Weasley's home, was Harry's favorite place in the wizarding world. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went in the Burrow. Bill looked at his watch and with a look of surprise said "Fleur and I have to go now. Tell mum that we will be back for the funeral's." Then Bill and Fleur disapparated to Shell Cottage. Percy looked at the Burrow nervously. He hadn't been there ever since he and his father had fought about priorities. Then he looked at Harry and he looked ashamed. "Harry, I'm very sorry. I should have believed you and Dumbledore when you said that You-Know-Who was back." Harry looked a little embarrassed then said, "I forgive you. Your not the only one who didn't believe me." This time Percy looked a little embarrassed. " Thank you Harry. It means a lot when you forgive me." Percy shook hands with Harry and hugged Ron, Ginny, George, and Hermione. Then with another look at the Burrow he headed off to it. George followed him yelling wait. Percy and George walked off to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley came out of the Burrow.

"Could you four de-gnome the garden. I want it to look good for the funeral." Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione nodded then headed to the garden. Harry was remembering the first time he de-gnomed. A gnome had bit him and he flung it way out past where they normally landed. This time though, Ron got bit by one. Ron ran around yelling, "Geroff me, you stupid gnome." He ran around a tree and started hitting the gnome on it. The other three laughed at him as he hit the gnome hard and knocked it out. He threw it out of the garden. Ginny was still laughing as she said "Remember what Mr. Lovegood said?" When Ron shook his head no, Ginny continued. "He said that the Gernumblie's saliva has great powers and a person who has contact with it might exhibit unusual talents." (DH8) Then they all laughed again. Mr. Weasley went to the front of the Burrow and with a flick of his wand a long table with chairs appeared. He came to the four of them and asked "Ginny, Hermione? Could you two set the tables for me?" Ginny went and Hermione followed. "Harry, let's go find George and Percy," Ron said. "OK, I wonder what George wanted with Percy anyway," Harry replied. "I don't know but maybe we can find out." Ron started looking for them and Harry followed him.

They found them sitting in the shade by a tree. "Whats going on?", asked Ron. "Well, I've been trying to get Percy to help me do the finances for the joke shop," George said. "George," Percy said, "I all ready told you I'm going to go back to the ministry since it is under Kingsley." "Come on Perce, I told you it would only be on your free time. Please do it for Fred." Percy thought about this then said, "Alright, I'll do it for Fred, but it will only be part-time." At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came out and hollered for them to come eat. Everybody rushed to get their seats. Mrs. Weasley had made chicken, potatoes, corn, dressing and biscuits. As usual, Ron stuffed his face while Hermione looked at him disapprovingly. "Wha, 'ermione?", Ron said. "Ronald Weasley, don't talk with your mouth full!" Ron looked at his mom and said " 'orry mum." Mrs. Weasley glared at him.

After everyone had eaten, Mrs. Weasley got out the desert. Harry hadn't had this much to eat for a long time, ever since he went looking for Voldemort's horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. At the thought of Voldemort, Harry had another thought. "Mr. Weasley, What will they do with Voldemort's body?" At the mention of Voldemort's name, almost everyone flinched except Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Arthur gulped then said in a stuttering voice, "W-Well, Harry, I don't know what they done with it." George interrupted, " I think Hagrid fed him to the Acromantula's, Harry." Everyone looked at George. "Its true, I saw him do it. It was disgusting." "I thought that most of the Acromantula's were on his side though," Harry said wonderingly. "Oh, Harry, you remember how Aragog was going to fed us to his sons and daughters.", Ron said. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. They won't give up any meat they can find." Harry said.

After they had finished eating, Ginny cleared the table for her mother. "I need to do dishes, dear.", Molly said to her husband. Ginny went to her mother. "Mum, I'll do the dishes for you. Harry will help me won't you, Harry?" Harry nodded because he understood that Ginny wanted to get alone with him so he said, "Yeah Mrs. Weasley, Its no problem at all." "Well, If your sure dears.", she said. Then Mrs. Weasley went to join her family in the living room. Harry and Ginny had to do the dishes by hand because Ginny wasn't 17 yet. "Harry, did you see Cho Chang," Ginny asked him. "She was crying when I kissed you after the toast. Do you still have feelings for her?" Harry thought this was a dumb question but he answered with "Ginny, If I still had feelings for her then why would I be here. Why would I have kissed you. I love you, not her. Your the only woman in my life. Well, Hermione and Luna too, but they are just like sisters though." Ginny smiled at him saying, " I hope we stay together forever." They kissed again. It seemed as if they couldn't stay apart. "Oh wait the dishes, Harry." They broke apart and talked while they finished the dishes."

When they went into the living room, everyone was sitting in the front room. "Uh, well," Harry said, "I guess maybe its time to tell you all what Ron, Hermione and I have been doing since we left. They told the whole story not leaving any part out. Ron was ashamed when it came to the part of him running out on them. When they got to the part about Godric's Hollow, Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley cried. "It was hard for me to see their graves. When we went to the house, it was all blown apart. That must have been where the Killing Curse backfired." Ginny hugged Harry, then he continued the story. When they had finished, the Weasley's told Harry, Ron, and Hermione how brave the were. "It's time for bed", Mrs. Weasley said. Arthur stood up and said, "Molly's right, tomorrow is the funeral's." Harry and Ron went to Ron's room and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Funeral's of Fred, Remus, and Tonk's**

Harry woke up bright and early on May 3rd, 1998. He couldn't sleep because the funeral men were setting up the tent. Harry woke Ron and they went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone else was already up at the Burrow. Bill and Fleur were already there. Harry could tell everyone had been crying. They ate in silence then everyone went to change into there funeral clothes. They went outside and Charlie, Hagrid, some Weasley relatives, Auntie Muriel and some teacher from Hogwarts. Andromeda Tonk's was also there with little Teddy. This was the first time that Harry had ever layed eyes on his godson. Hermione and Ginny squealed with delight as they ran to dote on Teddy. Andromeda smiled when she seen Harry. "Harry, meet my grandson and your godson, Teddy," she said as she handed him to Harry. Teddy smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back. Teddy change his hair color. "Just like his mom, isn't he," Ron said. He gave Teddy to Andromeda and they all sat down for the funerals. Harry sat next to Ginny, who was crying silently in a handkerchief.

The same wizard who had conducted Dumbledore's funeral walked up to the podium and started the funeral. "Ladies and Gentlemen, We are gathered here today to celebrate the lives of Fred Weasley and Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. They lost their lives in the battle at Hogwarts." He started talking about their lives and how they would be sorely missed. After he finished speaking, the pallbearers took the bodies to the muggle cemetery in Ottery St. Catchpole. They reached a gate and when the small wizard tapped it, it opened up to the Magical Section of the cemetery. There were many famous witches and wizards in this section. Hermione was fascinated by the cemetery. "That must be Luna's mom there," she said. "That is my moms grave," said a voice from behind. "LUNA!!!," they said. Luna Lovegood and her father Xenophilius were standing behind them. "Mr. Potter. I'm so sorry I told the Death Eaters you were at my house. But you've got to understand, they had my daughter, Harry. I couldn't leave her there," Xeno said. "Its okay, Xeno. I forgive you but I won't forget what happened, Sir." The Weasley's and Harry and Hermione walked back to the Burrow.

Harry was sitting under a tree on his own, thinking about recent events when Mr. Weasley came to Harry. "Harry," he said, "I want you to follow me please." Harry followed Mr. Weasley to the shed. "Don't tell Molly but I tried to fix Sirius' motorbike but I'm having a bit of trouble with a few things." Harry suddenly remembered that in Sirius' room, there was a box of motor cycle manuals there. "Hold on Mr. Weasley. I might know a way to fix it." Harry looked around then said simply, "Kreacher!" With a crack, Kreacher appeared. He looked a lot happier now and was like a whole new elf. "Master Harry," he said with a bow, "What can I do for my master?" Kreacher could you please go to Sirius' room and grab the books that say 'Motorcycle manuals on them?" Kreacher nodded and with another crack, he was gone

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry astonishingly. "What did you do to him?", he said. "He changed, Mr. Weasley. I let him have the fake horcrux that Regulus owned and used to trick Voldemort." Kreacher came back with the pile of manuals. "Here they are, Master Harry.", he said with a bow. "Thanks Kreacher. You can leave now if you want." Kreacher bowed and then he disapparated. Mr. Weasley and Harry replaced the engine, the shocks, and the ignition. With a couple of spells, the bike was finished. "Try it out, Harry, see if it works." Harry never had a muggle vehicle before. He got on the bike and revved it up. It sounded great and since they installed an invisibility booster, Harry could fly it all he wanted. Harry wasn't paying to much attention and accidentally hit the flying mechanism. He flew out of the shed. He tried to hit the brakes but when he did he flew over the handlebars. He pulled out his wand and cast a spell to cushion his fall.

Ron and Hermione were hiding in the garden kissing when Harry fell right beside them. "What the bloody hell are you doing, Harry," Ron yelled. They rushed to Harry's side. "What happened, are you hurt?", Hermione asked shakily. "I'm fine," Harry said, "Just flew off of Sirius' bike, that's all." Mr. Weasley came panting. "Harry, are you alright?", he asked. Harry nodded. He got up and said "I'm going for a ride. I'll be back for supper." He drove around Ottery St. Catchpole. He didn't fly it though cause he wasn't sure if he could. But around suppertime, his stomach was growling so he decided to fly it back. He pulled back on the thruster and flew it back. He forgot to turn on the Invisibility Booster and scared a muggle half to death. He hastily hit the button and flew back to the Burrow.

He hid the bike in Mr. Weasley's shed like he asked then headed into the Burrow. They all ate then Ron and Harry played wizarding chess. Ron beat Harry twice but then Harry beat Ron. Harry smiled and said, "Ha, I've finally beat you after all these years. I think your losing your touch." Ginny and Hermione laughed and Ron looked crestfallen, but then he realized that Harry had jinxed the pieces so that he would win. Ron started laughing to and he smacked Harry upside the head. The four of them started talking about what they would do after they graduated from Hogwarts. "I think I want to continue with S.P.E.W", Hermione said. "Maybe I should try to talk to the Head of Magical Creatures." Ron laughed and said, "Yeah, maybe Harry and I could talk to them since we will be Aurors." Harry nodded then said, "Yeah I have a knack of attracting dark wizard's, don't I." They all laughed at that. Harry wondered what Ginny wanted to do so he asked her. "What about you, Ginny?", he asked her. She gave Harry a sexy smile and said "Well, I want to get married to you for one. I also kind of want to play Quidditch for a team." Harry liked that idea because he played Quidditch with her and Ron on the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts. Then they started talking about Quidditch.

As it grew darker, Ron remembered something he wanted to ask Hermione. "Er, Hermione," he said, "Are you going to look for your parents soon." Ron no more and said these words when Hermione jumped up. "Oh my God, Ron! I forgot about that!" She rushed off and a minute later she came back with Mr. Weasley. "Okay, you four. Go to bed because I got it worked out with the Ministry. We leave for Australia tomorrow. We'll go to Gringotts and get some money to take with us," Mr. Weasley said. They were excited about going to Australia. "We'll get to see kangaroo's too," Harry said. "What in the bloody hell is a kangaroo?", Ron asked. "You'll see soon, Ron.", Hermione said excitedly. They climbed up the stairs. Ginny and Hermione went to Ginny's room and Harry and Ron went to Ron's room.

**If you remember, Hermione put a spell on her parents so they didn't know they had a kid. She done this so they would be protected from Voldemort. I want to thank those of you who reviewed this. If you have any ideas, let me know and I will see what I can do. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Journey to Australia.**

The next morning, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley set off for London. "I know you all hate riding it, but we are taking the Knight Bus to London", Mr. Weasley said. He stuck out his wand arm. The purple bus came to a stop right in front of them. Ernie was on it, but a new wizard took Stan Shunpike's place. They climbed onto the Knight bus and paid the money to ride. "Where are you, headed to?", the wizard asked. "We need to go to London to the Leaky Cauldron," Harry said. The bus zoomed around dropping people off. Everyone was thrown out of their seats.

When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, the kids went inside as Mr. Weasley thanked the wizard. Many wizards and witches were in here. When Harry entered, it became really quiet then people jumped up to try to talk to him. Tom the barman hollered at Harry,. "Mr. Potter, do you want something to eat?" Mr. Weasley called back, "No, were just passing through." They walked out the back door to the archway into Diagon Alley. Mr. Weasley tapped the right bricks with his wand and the archway opened up. They headed to Gringotts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione remembered when they stole from there. Mr. Weasley must have saw the look on their face because he said, "Don't worry, your cleared off all charges on that. They didn't know that it would help destroy You-Know-Who." They entered the bank. "Okay here's the plan," Mr. Weasley said, "Ron, Ginny, and I will go to our vault, and Harry and Hermione can go to there vaults. Ginny and Ron protested at this. "I want to ride with Hermione." "And I want to ride with Harry." "Fine, just meet back here when your done. And no fooling around."

So the four young ones went to the vault's with a ugly looking goblin. "Which vault first?", the goblin asked. "Lets go to mine first," Harry said. The cart took off with a clatter. "Vault 687," the goblin said. He got out of the cart with Harry. "Key please." Harry handed him the key and the goblin opened the vault. Harry scooped a considerable amount in his bag. They went back up the track so Hermione could exchange some muggle money for wizarding money. The goblin exchanged it and then gave her some Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione waited for Mr. Weasley. "You got your money, then?", he asked them. They shook there heads yes and Mr. Weasley smiled and said, "Good, lets go now." They left Diagon Alley and headed off for the Ministry of Magic. "We're going to the Ministry of Magic. This trip might take a week to get there, lift the spell, and then head back, so it might be a little rough." They got into the Ministry and a witch came up to them and said, "Arthur, glad to see you. I've got good news for Mr. Potter and his friends. Dolores Umbridge has been arrested and sent to Azkaban for life! Serves her right, the old toad." Ron tried and failed to hold in his laugh. He laughed so hard that many people gave him a dirty look. Hermione stepped on his foot. "Ow, Hermione. Okay, I know. It's just funny, that's all."

The group walked to the elevator and it took them to the Floo Network Office. Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing at a fireplace waiting for them. "Hello, everyone," he said. "You will take this grate and say French Ministry of Magic. I have asked Mr. and Mrs. Delacour to wait for you there. They will tell you the next part of your trip. You first, Arthur." Mr. Weasley stepped into the grate, threw in the powder and said the words. Ron went next, then Hermione, then Ginny. Kingsley looked at Harry and said, "Harry, its your turn now. Have fun in Australia, but watch out in the safari." Harry stepped into the grate, and said, "French Ministry of Magic and he was gone.

Ron helped Harry out of the grate. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Delacour were talking to each other about were to go next. Mrs. Delacour greeted the others. Oh, Eet eez so good to see you again." She hugged them all and kissed them on the cheek. "You will take zee second grate to zee Romanian Ministry of Magic." The group went to Romania, then Bulgaria, and various other places. "I thought this trip would take longer but it isn't taking to long," Mr. Weasley said. "We're stopping here to eat lunch." They were in Iraq at this point in time so they were close to halfway to Australia. They ate some sandwiches and some candy they had bought on the trip. When they had finished eating, they continued there trip to India. They then went to Thailand from there, then Vietnam. To get to the next part of the trip, they flew broomsticks to Indonesia, where they took a break from flying and then flew from Indonesia to Australia. By the time they got to Australia, it was supper time. The flying trip seemed to take forever but only Hermione had any trouble.

When they got to Australia, Mr. Weasley stretched and said, "Okay we are eating supper here." They all sat down and ate there sandwiches in quiet. All of a sudden a big animal came hopping up to there area. Ron stared at it wide-eyed. "What is that, that thing!", he said. Hermione saw it and started laughing. "Ron, that's a kangaroo. They hop around like that." They watched as it went by and a little head came out of its stomach. "Merlin's beard, its growing a head from it's stomach!", Ron said bewildered. Harry and Hermione laughed at this. "Ron, that's it's baby. A baby kangaroo lives in it's mother's pouch until it is big enough to be outside of the pouch." Ron was impressed by this and he kept watching the kangaroo. He got up and walked to it and the kangaroo kicked him. "Hey, the bloody thing kicked me. Everyone laughed at this too. Ron was really embarrassed but Hermione kissed him and he calmed down.

When they had finished eating, Mr. Weasley set up a tent. "We'll be sleeping in this tent tonight because we can't go find them today. Do you know what part of Australia they are in?", he asked Hermione. Hermione said at once, "I sent them to Sydney. It's in a part of Australia called New South Wales." They talked for awhile about stuff that had happened to them in the past. "I fancied a bit of traveling. After we get back, I think I'll go visit the Dursley's and see how they are doing. I only really care about Dudley though." "Harry, can I go too?", Ginny asked him. "Sure you can. I don't think it will be fun though." Ginny smiled and said, "No, I don't think so either but they are your family. Maybe your aunt and uncle changed their ideas about wizards." Harry laughed at this. "Yeah, maybe, probably just Dudley if any." Mr. Weasley stood up, "We should go to bed now. The left side is the girls and the right side is the boy's." They went to their rooms and went to bed.

**Well, here it is. This chapter took awhile because I had to chart out how to get from London to Australia. I need ideas for Hermione's parents names. If I can't think of any I'll just call them the name that is in the book, but change the last name back to Granger. I though about Jean or Jeanette for her mom because Jean is Hermione's middle name. Well, hope you enjoy. I won't have more until Monday or Tuesday so hang with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Grangers / Harry visits the Dursley's**

The five travelers woke up at seven in the morning. They ate their breakfast, which was a bowl of cereal and toast. Hermione was very excited this morning. She was finally going to see her parent's for the first time in a year. Mr. Weasleytook down the tent and they were on their way to Sydney. "Okay", Mr. Weasley said, "We are going to apparate to the Australian Ministry of Magic and then we will go to the Muggle government to look up Wendell and Monica Wilkins. That's probably the only way to find them" They packed everything up and then they disapparated to Sydney.

Harry looked around the building. It was smaller compared to the other Ministry's he had been to. A dark haired Australian wizard was standing by Mr. Weasley. " G'day, Mate," he said, "You must be Arthur Weasley and his group. This here is a sheet of directions to get to Sydney's Muggle Office" Mr. Weasley nodded his thanks and the group headed for the office. "Hm, let's see. We need to take Muggle transportation," Mr. Weasley said. Harry and Hermione started waving their hands. "What are you doing?", Ginny asked them. " We're trying to get a taxi. Hey taxi!" A taxi pulled up. "Ingenious," Mr. Weasley said. " I can just wave my arm and yell taxi and I can go anywhere? Muggles sure are smart." The taxi took them to the office they needed. Hermione paid the driver and they went inside the building.

"How may I help you?", a blonde headed woman asked them. Hermione walked up to the desk and said, "Yes, We need to look up someone. Could you tell us how to find them?" The woman asked their names and she looked them up on the computer. "Okay, they live only a couple blocks from here. Just go to the north and it will be number 55 on this street." Hermione thanked the lady and the group left. They headed in the direction of the house. "This is it Hermione.", Mr. Weasley said, " You can knock." Hermione nervously walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A brown haired woman that Harry had only seen once answered. "Hello, what can I do for you?", she asked Hermione. Hermione pointed her wand at her mother and her mother got a dazed look on her face. "H-H-Hermione?", she stammered. Hermione hugged her and they cried. A man came up to them and said, "Monica, who is this person?" Hermione's mom looked at him with a weird look and Hermione pointed her wand at her dad and he got a dazed look on his face before he ran at Hermione. "I'm so glad you came back for us. We have a lot to talk about."

They all sat around the table as Hermione talked to her parents. She told them that their house in England was still theirs and their dentist office was still theirs too. "Mr. Weasley?", Hermione's dad asked, "How are you going to get us back to England. Hermione said you can't take us by magic." Mr. Weasley said with a big smile, " We're taking something I only dreamed of doing. We're taking an airplane." They hailed another taxi that took them to the airport and they boarded the plane at 1:00 A.M. Australian time. It took them them to Asia first and they landed there in Dubai at 1:00 A.M. Australian time and 7:00 P.M in Dubai time. The second leg of the trip was from Dubai to London. It took from 7:00 pm in Dubai time to7:00 am in Dubai time. In London time it was 4:00 am in the morning so they slept at Hermione's house in England.

They woke up around 10:00 am and ate brunch. Ron and Hermione were going to stay at the Granger's for a week before going back to the Burrow. Harry, Ginny and Mr. Weasley headed off to the Burrow. When they arrived, Mr. Weasley went in the house so Mrs. Weasley knew they were back. Harry and Ginny were going to the Dursleys. Since the war ended, the Dursley's had went back to number 4, Privet Drive and Vernon went back to Grunnings Drill Company. Harry decided that they would fly on the motorbike because Ginny was not quite the age to apparate. After the war, Apparating went back to being for 17 years or older. Harry got the motor bike out and he and Ginny headed out.

As they flew over the cities, Harry started descending down to Little Whinging. He hit the Invisibility booster and didn't turn it off until they were safely on the ground. Harry drove the bike to the Dursley's and he and Ginny walked up the steps to the house. Harry rang the doorbell and his cousin Dudley opened the door. "HARRY! Your okay! You did what you had to do and you survived!", he shouted then hugged Harry. "Dudley Dursley! What are you _shouting _about?", Harry heard Petunia say. She came to the door and saw Harry and said "Oh, it's you. Well, come in. Your uncle Vernon isn't here yet." She gestured Harry and Ginny into the house and told them to sit down. She even smiled at Ginny and Harry. "So Harry. I see you are okay." She got up and hugged him which surprised Harry a lot. "I know we were mean to you but maybe we should try to at least get along," she said. Harry smiled back at her. "Aunt Petunia, Dudley, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Ginny smiled at them and Aunt Petunia hugged her and Dudley shook hands with her. Dudley started explaining what had happened in the year.

"Recently, I got a job as a security guard for a company in the United States. I'm going to college over there for a few years then coming back here.", Dudley told them. Harry started talking a little about what he had done in terms that they would understand. They all jumped as they heard the front door open. "Whose blasted motorcycle is in the way of my CAR!, Uncle Vernon hollered. He came into the kitchen and saw Harry. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BOY!", he roared. Petunia went up to him and slapped him in the face. "You be nice to him. If Dudley can accept him then so should we." Vernon was shocked. "Y-Y-Yes d-dear," said to his wife. Harry introduce Ginny to him and Vernon said, "Your those redheaded boys sister aren't you?", he asked her. She nodded and Vernon shook his head and left the house. Harry and Ginny got ready to leave and as Ginny went out to start the bike, Petunia handed Harry a box. "This belonged to your mum and dad. It's their engagement ring and wedding ring. There's a note in there for you." Harry thanked her then opened up the letter.

Dear Harry,

If your reading this note then it means that Voldemort killed us and you are living with my sister and her husband or your godfather, Sirius Black. These rings were our rings but we told Dumbledore that if we died to give these to Petunia to give to you when you met that special someone. Something that you need to know is that at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office there is a big portrait of us. It is like the portraits of the headmasters and headmistress' of Hogwarts and thus we can talk to you. Dumbledore put the spell on us so that when we died that the portrait would be made. It won't bring us back but it will let us talk to you from the dead. We love you a lot Harry and we will meet you again someday in Heaven. Oh, yes, there is a Heaven and a God and even good wizards and witches can go there. Oh, also there will be a portrait of Sirius if he dies. You can get them once you finish at Hogwarts. We don't want you to get interrupted with your school work.

With Love,

** James and Lily Potter**

Harry had tears in his eyes as he finished the letter. He thanked Petunia and they hugged each other and then Dudley said, "After you finish school, come and visit me in the United States. I'll send you letter's every once and a while. Send your owl and I will send it with her." Harry smiled sadly and said "Well my owl got killed last year when I left. I might have a different one soon though. See you around Dudley." He walked out the door to Ginny, sneakily hiding the box. "Harry!", he heard someone say. He looked around and saw his ex-neighbor, Arabella Figg standing on her porch. Harry went over to her house with Ginny close behind. "Mrs. Figg. It's good to see you again." They hugged each other. Mrs. Figg looked at Ginny and said, "Ah, you must be a Weasley. I kind of know your father. He's a nice man. Let's see you must be Ginevra, am I correct?" "Yes, but I would prefer it if you would call me Ginny, ma'am.", Ginny said. Harry looked at the watch that Mrs. Weasley had given him. "It's getting late, Ginny," Harry said, "I promised your dad that I would have you back soon. Well, Mrs. Figg, I hope to see you again soon." "Bye, Harry. You take care alright?", she told him. He nodded that he would then he climbed onto the motorcycle with Ginny, and they were off.

About an hour later, they landed in the backyard of the Burrow and Harry put the bike in it's normal spot. "Good, you two are back. Molly, get the food ready they're back.", Mr. Weasley said. Harry and Ginny followed him into the house. Bill and Fleur were there and so was Charlie, George, and Percy. They ate their meal and then Harry and Ginny went outside to play Quidditch. Harry used a Comet 360 because he had lost his Firebolt in the battle over Little Whinging. He had the money to get a new one and an owl but he was going to wait until he got his school books before he got them. They just tossed apples to each other because they couldn't use the real deal because of the fear of a Muggle seeing one. They played for around an hour and then went inside. They all talked for awhile and then they decided to go to bed. Harry thought about sneaking into Ginny's room but decided against it in fear of maddening Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. As he lay down in his bed, he thought of the day he would finally marry her and make love to her.


End file.
